


Vanilla and White Peony

by CaptainYellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow
Summary: The smell of vanilla and white peony, that's what he remembers of his mum. Drabble written in honour of Lily Evans' birthday.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Vanilla and White Peony

The smell of vanilla and white peony, that’s what he remembers of his mum.

“Be good, Harry,” she would whisper as they cuddled at night. “Daddy and I will always be there to protect you.”

He nuzzled into her chest, and listened to her heartbeats. It lulled him, made him feel safe. Sure, he loved playing with his dad and his uncles, but nothing in the world could compare to this.

Running her delicate fingers through his hair, she sang softly to him, _“The little doe was hiding from the wolf, when the brave knight passed by and took the doe in his arms, la la la la.”_

He closed his eyes to savour her voice. She sounded like the blue sky and the ocean, like laughters and tears of joy.

_“You can be the little doe if you want. As for the wolf, it doesn’t matter. There’s two of us against him, la la la la.”_

His eyelids grew heavy, but he fought back his sleep. He wanted this moment to last forever. With a yawn, he snuggled closer to her.

“Sleep, Harry,” she whispered into his hair. “I’ll be right next to you when you wake up.”

She kissed the crown of his head, and only then did he allow himself to drift into sleep.

Years later, Harry doesn’t remember the lullaby his mum used to sing. But the smell of vanilla and white peony still warms his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Lullaby lyrics taken from ‘Une chanson douce’ by Henri Salvador.


End file.
